In exemplary government engagement management systems, web client or web-based interaction and engagement systems are unable to accommodate the use of external knowledge searching capabilities. In other words, current systems are unable to use external, third-party systems seamlessly through the engagement management system in order to collect relevant knowledge content for the interaction with a client.